


Things were meant to be(one shot)

by BongoBard



Category: Wario Land (Video Games), Warioware
Genre: Character Death, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot Twists, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Weeb speak, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BongoBard/pseuds/BongoBard
Summary: My co-worker TOTALLY commissioned this.
Relationships: Wario (Nintendo)/Reader, Wario (Nintendo)/you
Kudos: 1





	Things were meant to be(one shot)

You gaze out into the grey, weeping sky that srems as if it were mocking you, reflecting the despair in your soul. You say sigh in an unenthusiastic tone. You look at the clock on the wall. The time is 2:22, not that that means anything to you. You decide to go to the store to get some the milk, who knows maybe you’ll finally run into dad after all these years. As you walk through the isles and decided to pick up some garlic paste when you suddenly bump into someone. You were about to apolgize, but then you see…Him. The man named Wario and his beatiful feets shined so brigjt, that any FOOL that stood before him dosintigrated. You grind yourself at a doss for words. You flee in shame before the miraculous man could open his gator sized mouth. You rush past the registors wothout paying in your shameful ru.  
You return to your filhy abode and you decide to cook some food with yoir not stolen goods. You look with your (eye/color) eyes and remember that your mom took the stove with her, so you’ll have to cook the old fashioned way. You open a door that let out a whimper. There in the corner is your old compooter. You turn it on and after a few minutes of loading you open a file and turn on Yandere Simulator on it’s highest graphics(still bad). The computer starts to hiss and crack, it’s fan over-clocking at a horrifying rate. Your father walks in and is instantly burned alive to death. You put a frying pan unto the tormented device. You put some grapes and Garlic patse™ and slam them into the panith all your punny, feeble might. The contents emit a purple haze, which means the dish is turning out nice. All according to keikaku.(Keikaku means plan, you b-b-ba-BAKAS (〃＞＿＜;〃) ) The computer acts up a bit so you punch the hellsspawn multiple times, burning your kawaii, imouto hands. After all the snow in the area melts you put your special dish of [REDIRACTED] on a dish. As you’R about to eat your sugoi dish, you hear a knock on the door. You kick of blockaid off of the hinges, only to be starteled that the one behind it was none other than that handsime man from the mall. You gasped like a maiden/young gentleman in a theatric play when a plot twist is revealed to you, the audience. “It’s-a me, Wario!” the buff short man says in a charsimatic tone. “o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-Oh c-come in…” you say nervously. You let hime in a give him yourn dish. iT STABS IT AND THENS TAKES A BITE. HE THEN EXCALIMS “oh my god” AND FAINTS. You then give him cpr, but when it falls you realize what you have to do. You take your lips and place them onto his. As you give him breathe you taste the air of old garlic and old moldy shrooms. Eventually, the beatiful face wakes up. He then gives you a look. You were so distracted by the look you didn’t notice that your computer died after years of begging for death because of it’s constant torment when you open YawnSimp. “W-watashi was ju-jusy worried about y-you, you BAKA desu~!” you say as you blueshed. The purple overalled man then picks you up and then SLAMS you on your crusted, molded couch. “WH-WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WARIO-KUN?!? (O_O;)” yousay in a deep blurse. He shussheds you a then speaks “I’mma gonna win.” He then gams tge cartrige into the PlayStation™. It boots up into Sper Smash Bruhs Brawl, aka the only good one.(FITE ME YOU SUPREME BAKA GAJINS ٩(╬ʘ益ʘ╬)۶) You pick your uaual main while the short but large man picks Wario, you set the stage to random. The stage that was selected was Hanenbow(Watashi’was favorite (o˘◡˘o)). You chose your usual controller choice, the wii remote and nunchuck. Wario pulls out a wii classic controler. The match was very intense with you outskilling each other until your both down to you’re last stock. You rush the character at him for a well thought plan to combo him. However, your trips and Ario then grabs your char. He pounds your main rapidly and hard and then side throws them at the end. He unleashes the mighty Wario Waft, almost beating you. As Wario was abut to Finnish smashing you, THE DOOR SUDDENLY BURSTEDED OPEN! It wS none othe lr then waluigi. Your controller slipped out of your hand and into the tv screen as your gaspe.D. The nun chuck flies through the open window and bashes your feeble father’s skull as he was mowing the lawn(THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT LETTING WATASHI WA GO TO THE CONVENTION THIS WEAKEND YOU BAKA DESU ( `ε´ ) ). Wario then leans towards you to kiss. Your neko ears twitch(Gomenosorry Watashi forgot to mention the reader is a nekomimi 人(_ _*) ) but you doknot object, instead you close your ewes and lean forwerd in exceptence.  
You wipe the sweat from your brow. You’ve been writing your Wario x reader fanfic for many days of hardship. Suddenly, your father busts down the door and shoots you in the head, killing you instantly. You’ll never forget what he said as you laid there, dying.

“pssh, nothin personnel kid…”  
THE END  
wATASHI THANKS YOU FOR READING, PLEASE STAND BY FOR WATASHI NEW SUGOI STORY UGUU~  
ITCS GONNA BE CALLED “sans GOES TO TQCO BEL AND DIES”  
sEE YOU ALL EXT TIM o(≧▽≦)o (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
